1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charge air duct for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 10 2007 040 661 A1 describes an intake manifold for an internal combustion engine, having an integrated heat exchanger through which coolant flows to cool charge air. By using a first regulating flap, a charge air flow can be directed through the heat exchanger or a bypass duct in an adjustable manner. A second, separate regulating flap also performs the function of a throttle valve.